Bakugan Meets Infinity fighters part 2.
As Catie and Marocho worked,Barbara was acting bored as usaul,then an video chat response was at the bottom of Marocho computer. "I get that"said Marocho Then an girl with brown hair and brown eyes appered on the screen. "Hi marocho"She said "Hello Jasmine"Said Marocho "I just buyed tickets for you and All of your friends to Heart Sky city"Said Jasmine "Heart sky city"Thought Catie "Is it true"said Catie "Oh,hello there i didn't notice you"said Jasmine looking at Catie "Do you know an person named Pixie"asked Catie "Um..I...well...See you later guys"said Jasmine "Geez,I was just asking''said Catie'' "Well,you and Barbara should go home and pack your stuff"said Marocho "Ok"said Catie as she grabbed Barbara At 12:00 everyone was at the airport getting on the plane "Vrrrom,vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooom"said Kyle "Shut it,your lucky im bringing you with me"said Catie "And the nonets"said Kyle "And the nonets"Catie repeated As the plane took off it took about 18 hours to gey there. As the plane landed Catie and Kyle woke up. "Come on twerp,we're here"said Catie getting there stuff and bakugan As thet left the plane they saw Jasmine waiting for them. "Hello,welcome to Heartsky city"Said Jasmine Then an huge rhino-like creture past by"Excuse me" it said Kyle raised his hand. "Yes,young man"said Jasmine "yeah,umm that bakugan was human sized"Said Kyle '(Chuckle)That was an infinity fighter and your the bakugan group"Said Jasmine "An infinity fighter what now"Said Preyas how just went opened ball form "Infinity fighters and all of you bakugan will be surpised when you go bakugan form.try it now."said Jasmine Then Barbara went into bakugan form and is human sized! "Oh me next"Said Minx Elfin and she was human-sized too. And they all went to bakugan form and was human sized. "Aww,feels good to be human-sized"Said Neo Angel "You all welcome,Now follow me"said Jasmine well holding an devise "Infinity fighter,Dark Cyclone,on air"Said Jasmine as an creture that looks like Linehalt appered. "Hello,I be at your isistince"said Dark cyclone "You have my isistence already"Said Minx Elfin "Hey!"Said Preyas getting Jealous "Now you be outside most of the time look around town"said Jasmine as they head out the door. As they walk around town they saw lots of intersting things. "Hey,what if we see someone from our past"said Preyas talking to the other bakugan. "Or infinity fighter"Teased Kodokor Everybakugan laughed then an girl with blue wavy hair cought sight of them. "What are you laughing at"She said "None of your buniess"said Kodokor "(Face goes red and has an red mark)ERRRRRRRR!"She said "Ummmm,maybe that wasn't the response she expected"Worton whispered to Kokodor "Whatever"Kokodor said and she slapped him. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"Kodokor said and started slapping each other. "Whoa,it's an rioit"said Preyas "Rina,Rina"said an girl calling her name "Lizabeth"said Rina "Rina,what are you doing"Lizabeth asked "I was...um..."said Rina "Um excuse me what happened"said Lizabeth asking Worton "They both fighted each other because that young lady over there wanted to know what we were laughing at"Said Worton. "Thanks,Mister...."Lizabeth said Well not knowing his name. "Worton"He said "Worton"Lizabeth repeated "And i'll try to talk to your owner"said Lizabeth talking to Kodokor. Then Kyle and Catie came along. "We're so sorry"Said Catie "That cought alright"said Lizabeth "Good work Kodokor"said Kyle with overhearing Rina overhearing. An girl with purple hair walked in. "Is everything ok"She said "Yes Rebecca"said Lizabeth "Who are you guy's"said Rebecca staring at the bakugan "My name is Barbara"she said "Smile"Said Rebecca and snap an photo of her on her laptop "Me next"said Minx elfin and she snap an photo "Minx elfin.Aquados bakugan."said the laptop "I'll meet all of you later i have to run"said Rebecca "Wha-why do i feel someone behind me"said Betadron There were two brown hair twin girls behind him,Neo Angel was the first one to notice them. "Where are you"said Betadron "Don't think your getting away with this"Betadron said "HAHAHA"said an girl with reddish hair. "What are you laughing at"said Betadron "(points to back)Twins''She said'' "Huh"Betadron said and turns around "Hiya doggy"They both said "(An volcanic volcano background)I AM NOT AN DOG"Said Betadron "I didn't know Audrey"said the twin in pink "Me nirther Kathryn"Said Audrey "(red mark)I don't care"said Betadron "What's up lucy"said An boy with brown hair with an boy with black hair taking to the red head girl "I don't know,the twin thought that thing was an dog"said Lucy "I AM NOT AN THING EITHER"Said Betadron "Than what are ya"Asked Rina "An bakugan"said Betadron "An baku-what"said Rina well Lucy shrugs "An bakugan"said Drago "And who are you"said Rina "My name is Drago"He said "Drago-what"Said Rina "Dra-go"He said annyoed "Man if Alice was here now,She and Tory would meet our new friends"said Audrey. "Who Alice and Tory"said Preyas To be continued. <Bakugan Meets Infinity fighters Part 1. Category:Infinity fighters crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Season 1